Visiting Kyoto
by Hawk
Summary: What if Keitaro actually noticed that the 'nice girl' he meets on the bullet train after failing the Todai exam was Naru and decided to stay away from her, jumping onto the first bus he can, not knowing where it will take him and what he will learn there?
1. One

Love Hina - Visiting Kyoto 

Visiting KyotoPG-13  
Niklas "Hawk" Jonsson

Summary: What if Keitaro actually noticed that the 'nice girl' he meets on the bullet train after failing the Todai exam was Naru and decided to stay away from her, jumping onto the first bus he can, not knowing where it will take him and what he will learn there?

Disclaimer: Love Hina, Hinata Sou and whatnot are not mine, though I certainly wish they were. The story is mine though, all mine.

Feedback/Flames: Yes, please. Both of them are equally fun to read, although I must admit that I greatly prefer the first variety. :)  
I can be found on ICQ as 21771860, MSN Messenger or through e-mail as , more stories are available at my nifty lil' site at or by clicking on my handle up above.

"speech"  
emphasis/shouts/Kindred Domination/post-hypnotic triggers  
/thoughts/  
/telepathy/  
translation  
soundeffect/radio/telephone conversation/TV

Demented ramblings of a perverted mind 

Another new story? Can't this fucking nutcase ever stick with the ones he's already writing instead of coming up with new stories, you ask? Well, perhaps... If somebody held a gun to my head or something! :) Ah well, stop complaining, because I just uploaded chapter five of Su Kaolla - With a License to Thrill. Progress never stops and so far, I've yet to actually drop a story or series. It's just that progress becomes really slow unless I'm feeling particularly inspired.

Anyways, got to thinking a while back that it might be amusing if Keitaro after the failed exam discovered that it was Naru on the train, thus changing his travel plans in order to stay away from her. At first I was thinking about him bumping into Mutsumi much earlier, spending more time with her, before coming across Naru again. That has been done to death though, so I started thinking about how to do my take on that, when it struck me that it didn't necessarily have to be Mutsumi he bumped into. It could just as well be one of the other girls, Kaolla, Shinobu, Kitsune or Motoko. Then when I started pondering possible reasons for one of them would be away from the Hinata Sou, I recalled another hot babe from the anime/manga that Keitaro could bump into.

After that, this shit practically wrote itself and the chapters to follow still keeps on writing themselves.

Ramblings stops due to writer becoming distracted by the boobs on MTV 

* * *

Chapter One:

"Good evening, manager-san." Tsuruko said, only slightly surprised as she confirmed the fact that it was indeed Urashima Keitaro who was walking down the street. The boy in question jumped, swivelling around to face an ethereal vision of beauty. He blinked in confusion, staring without recognition at the stunning woman in front of him, wondering who it was. She looked somewhat familiar, very much like Motoko in fact, but he was reasonably certain that he'd never met her before.

"G-g-good evening." he responded, feeling slightly tongue-tied as he returned the greeting and offered a deep bow to the imposing woman he was now facing. "Eh... Do I know you?" he inquired hesitantly.

"Oh, I am sorry, manager-san." Tsuruko apologised, bowing as well. "I am Aoyama Tsuruko, your tenant Motoko's older sister." she explained. "I recognised you, as my dear sister sent a photograph of everybody at Hinata Sou with her last letter, wherein she also explained that the Hinata Sou had gotten a new live-in manager."

"Oh, of course. I should have realised." Keitaro excused himself, wondering why he hadn't made the connection instantly, seeing how much like Motoko her older sister looked. Hell, she was even dressed the same way! "I am pleased to meet you, Aoyama-san."

"The sentiment is mutual, I assure you." Tsuruko responded, then further flustered Keitaro as she smiled beamingly at him. "I had wanted to meet with you, though I had not expected to do so this soon." she commented and tilted her head as she considered the younger man in front of her. "Motoko wrote some things in her letter which disturbed me, though the fact that you're still alive and healthy does make me wonder about the truthfulness in her writings."

"Oh?" Keitaro responded, wondering just what sort of things Motoko might have been writing about, before he paled as realisation struck. "Ah..." he began, trailing off as he realised that he didn't know how to proceed in order to dispel the misconception Tsuruko must be labouring under if Motoko had written what he thought she must have.

"Do you really molest your tenants on a regular basis, manager-san? You do not strike me as the sort of man to do some of the things Motoko-han described in her letter." Tsuruko inquired, fingering the hilt of her sword. /Yep, definitively an Aoyama!/ Keitaro thought, growing increasingly more nervous.

"Oh no! I'm not! They're all accidents, accidents!" Keitaro insisted, turning pale and sweating nervously as he edged backwards from Tsuruko, glancing in terror at her sword.

"I figured that you were not. You have an all-together too pure aura to be a perverse deviant molester." Tsuruko commented, then smiled. "But whatever are you doing in the outskirts of Kyoto, manger-san? Shouldn't you be in Hinata right now, tending to the dorm and it's tenants?"

"Ah... I'm... I needed to think about things, so... I went on a journey of self-discovery." Keitaro admitted, his mood taking a plunge at the thought of his recent failure. "I failed the Todai exam... For the third time. I needed... I needed to get away from it all, for a while." he sighed. "Unfortunately, I met with a girl from the Hinata Sou on the bullet train and found out that she was going to the same inn I was, so I cancelled my inn reservation and jumped on the first bus that stopped at the station near the inn I would have stayed at. It took me here, so now I'm looking for another inn to stay at for a few days."

"Nonsense, I will not hear of such things." Tsuruko said, shaking her head in disapproval.

"What?" Keitaro responded, edging another step away from Tsuruko, with fearful glances cast at the hilt of the sword she was still fingering. It seemed as if even she was disappointed in his failure and if she was, what wouldn't the girls at Hinata Sou be? "I'm sorry, Aoyama-san!" he exclaimed. "I will do better next year, I promise! I'll pass the test with flying colours!" he swore.

"Oh, no, not that." Tsuruko responded, somewhat surprised by this young mans sudden outburst. "I merely meant that I will not hear of you living at an inn. You will be staying at the Dojo as our honoured guest." she explained. "It's the least I can offer you for taking care of Motoko-han, manager-san."

"Oh, no." Keitaro protested. "I couldn't possibly inconvenience you in such a mann..." Keitaro started, but was cut off.

"Nonsense, manager-san. You will not be an inconvenience. In fact, it will be pleasant for me to have someone around to talk with during your stay. I fear that I must insist that you reconsider my offer." Tsuruko interrupted him. "There is plenty of room, as the novices and Elders are currently on a training journey to Hokkaido, leaving me alone to tend to the Dojo."

"Well..." Keitaro hesitated, weighing the situation and his rapidly depleting bank account in his mind. Tsuruko's fingering of the sword hilt figured prominently in the cons he weighed against the pros, but he figured that whatever violence she inflicted upon him couldn't be much worse then what he faced at a daily basis back at the Hinata Sou. "If you are sure..." he slowly responded.

"I am certain, manager-san. I assure you, your company will be a most welcome distraction from the currently deserted hallways and echoing chambers of our ancestral home." Tsuruko assured him.

"In that case, I gratefully accept your kind offer and thank you for welcoming me into your home, Aoyama-san." Keitaro responded with a deep bow.

"It is I, who should be thanking you for breaking my desolate isolation, manager-san." Tsuruko replied, bowing in return. "I was merely outside for an evening walk to break my isolation and purchase my evening repast, as I did not feel like cooking for just myself. Do you mind if we stop for a meal, before going to the Dojo, manager-san?" she inquired. "I would have offered you a home-cooked meal, but I fear that the current supplies of our kitchen would not be up to the task, as I did not plan for this fortunate encounter." she apologised.

"Not at all." Keitaro assured her, accompanied by a loud rumbling from his stomach, who took this opportunity to remind Keitaro that he hadn't eaten since lunch. He smiled sheepishly, as he grabbed the handle of his suitcase and lifted it. "Just lead the way, Aoyama-san."

"I was merely going to grab a beef bowl, but if you desire a different repast, just say so." Tsuruko offered, nodding at a restaurant just a little bit down the street.

"That will be fine. More then fine, in fact. I love beef bowls!" Keitaro responded, marvelling at the fact that he was going to share a meal with a beautiful woman. Things had certainly started to change for him since coming to the Hinata Sou. He now ate his meals along with beautiful unrelated females on a regular basis and now he'd get to do it outside of the Hinata Sou as well!

Tsuruko entertained thoughts along the same vein, her eyes softening and her expression turning wistful as she realised that she hadn't shared a meal with a male since her husband passed away. She hastily shook her head, dismissing such thoughts from her mind before they could take hold of her and ruin her mood completely. She glanced aside at the young man walking beside her, before she had to amend her way of thinking somewhat. While he still retained a somewhat childish and naive appearance, his Ki revealed the truth of the matter. He wasn't as young as he appeared.

What was it he had said before? He had failed the Todai exams for the third time? In that case, he couldn't be more then a couple of years younger then her. Twenty? Twenty-one? Four or five years younger, then.

Pleasant and polite, with a warm and pleasant Ki that radiated out from him. Unconsciously, she felt herself responding to it, her own Ki adapting itself to his. She smiled, it was a rare enough ability that she hadn't come across anyone like him before, though she had heard the stories and legends of those very rare individuals that had this gift. She briefly regretted that she had allowed Motoko to leave before she had learned enough to discern such a thing. Had she noticed, Tsuruko could have found out about it earlier and travelled to meet this Urashima Keitaro along with the Elders.

On the other hand, this wasn't so bad either, she absently reflected as the two of them entered the restaurant, were seated and ordered, talking pleasantly with each other as they waited for their respective meals and subsequently ate them. After a brief argument, Tsuruko allowed Keitaro to pay for their meals, but returned the favour by ordering and paying for two glasses of wine, which the two of them sipped from as they continued to talk for a while after their meals.

The atmosphere would usually have been all wrong, but as Keitaro's mood gradually improved, so did the power of his gift. The other customers mellowed out, stress flowed out from them and spirits soared, the usual stressful hustle and bustle of the small dingy restaurant turned far more pleasant then Tsuruko had ever seen.

Before leaving, she excused herself and visited the ladies room, where she proceeded to empty her mind and put up a slight barrier to seal herself off, rendering herself less easily affected by him. It probably wasn't a good idea to leave herself open to such a gift in her current vulnerable state. Developing an attachment to him would be... Inconvenient.

She couldn't bring herself to completely seal herself off, however. She hadn't felt this good about herself and her situation since her husbands death, and she wanted to accept what little comfort she could, but not as much as to render herself susceptible to something... Inappropriate.

The two of them left the restaurant and Tsuruko guided him towards the Aoyama estates, pointing out local attractions as they walked. Shivering slightly as the cool night air made itself known, she linked her left arm with his free right one, pulling it against herself for warmth. It didn't help much, but she didn't think asking him to wrap his arm around her would be all that appropriate.

Besides, he seemed shocked enough at having his arm linked with hers, that she didn't know just what he might do or think if she asked him for any further contact between the two of them.

Faint, probably.

/Wow, she's really different from her sister./ Keitaro thought as Tsuruko guided him through the streets, occasionally pointing out a building or other, offering up various comments and/or amusing anecdotes about them as they walked. Occasionally, a pedestrian or other would stop, bow respectfully and offer a polite greeting to the young woman, who responded in kind. It was obvious that she was a known, respected and well-liked person in the community.

A couple of kids who were still out, even stopped their game of tag and smiled beamingly at her, greeting her as Tsuruko-oneesan, before getting back to their game.

Soon enough, Tsuruko led Keitaro through a prayer gate at the edge of the Aoyama lands and onwards. Keitaro marvelling at the size of the estates all the way. It was a walled community, the wall ancient but lovingly maintained, as were the rest of the estates. At first, Keitaro thought it was all oddly war-like, but then he recalled what little he knew of the family history.

While he didn't really believe in demons, as such, it was clear that the Aoyama's did and when one kept that in mind, the practical layout of the estates and the war-like appearance of buildings, walls and grounds made more sense.

"Don't stray off the path, manager-san. There are plenty of traps on the grounds." Tsuruko hinted as Keitaro was about to put a foot beside the narrow and winding stone path they were walking on. It was narrow enough, that the two of them could just barely walk side by side.

He blinked and pulled a little closer to Tsuruko, taking great pains to ensure that his feet didn't came anywhere near straying off the pathway, hardly blinking as he stared down at the ground as they walked.

Tsuruko led Keitaro through the manse-like main building, showing him to one of the guest rooms, where he deposited his suitcase, before Tsuruko gave him a tour of the building, the training halls next to it and the outdoors bath, where she directed him to a changing room so that he could take a bath and freshen up a bit.

"Wow... She's really different from her sister..." Keitaro mumbled to himself, as he emptied a bucket of water over himself, as he started to clean himself, seated on a wooden pail. "I only wish Naru could be as kind and understanding..." he muttered to himself, before a noise behind him caused him to turn around, only to blush furiously and swivel his head back forward again. "AGH! Aoyama-san! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I didn't know this was the women's bath, I must have taken a wrong turn somewhere! Sorrysorrysorry!" he blurted out, frantically trying to clear his mind of what he had just seen.

"Don't be silly, manager-san." Tsuruko giggled behind him, as she kneeled down and started to scrub his back. "There is only this one bath, it's a joint one." she explained to the paralysed Urashima who was stiffly seated in front her.

"Ah... Ah.... Ah... Uhm..." Keitaro blabbed, completely unable to form a coherent sentence, trying and failing badly to dispel the image of Tsuruko with only a towel wrapped around her torso protecting her modesty from his mind, as she scrubbed his back, taking care of all those hard-to-reach places.

"You had better get started on your front, manager-san. If you think I'll wash that for you too, you're badly mistaken." Tsuruko suggested from behind him, smirking to herself at the reaction she was having on him. At her suggestion, Keitaro yelped and started to wash himself at a furious pace, blushing deeply all the while. "There... All done." Tsuruko eventually announced, rising up and filling two buckets of water for herself as Keitaro dumped his second bucket over himself.

"Ah? Where do you think you are sneaking off to, manager-san?" she inquired, looking over at Keitaro who had wrapped his own towel around his waist and was now sneaking towards the exit. "Are you not going to return the favour? Nor keep me company as I soak in the hot springs afterwards?" she inquired as she turned away from him, before unwrapping the towel and seating herself on the wooden pail Keitaro had just recently abandoned. "It would be the polite thing to do, manager-san." she finished, before emptying one of the buckets over herself, before she started to clean her own front.

Keitaro fought with himself, debating weather or not he should keep going, or do as she seemed to want him to do. After a minute, he slowly turned around, walked over and kneeled behind Tsuruko, blushing furiously as he grabbed a washcloth and started to scrub her back, desperately trying to keep his eyes from straying and his hands from coming anywhere near any inappropriate areas.

"A-a-all d-done..." Keitaro stuttered nervously, as he hastily pulled the washcloth away from Tsuruko's lower back.

"Geeesh, you're shy. I would have thought someone who managed a girls dorm would be more used to things like these by now." Tsuruko commented, reaching behind herself to pull his hands back again. "You missed quite a bit." she added by the way of explanation. "Haven't you ever done this before, manager-san?"

"N-n-n-n-no!" Keitaro exclaimed, hesitantly washing the last of her lower back, taking great care not to venture too far down. "Never!" he added.

"You don't take baths with your tenants?" Tsuruko inquired with a confused expression. "I seem to recall Motoko writing something about frequently finding you in the hot springs?"

"Accidents! All accidents, I tell you!" Keitaro blurted out.

"So... You don't bathe with them? There's a schedule for the use of the hot springs?" Tsuruko inquired, stretching with pleasure as Keitaro finally finished and pulled the cloth away.

"Ah, no. I have a bathroom, a barrel, elsewhere." Keitaro responded, causing Tsuruko to blink.

"You don't use the hot springs? Ever?" she asked incredulously, as the two of them ventured into the warm water.

"Ehm, well I do, but it's not usually by choice..." Keitaro mumbled. "I seem to land there often enough after being attacked by the girls." he added as he seated himself, closing his eyes as he relaxed as his body soaked up warmth from the water.

"But... You're the manager!" she exclaimed.

"Well, the girls doesn't want me there. They claim that I would no doubt do something naughty and soil the water with my 'perverted emissions'." Keitaro eventually confessed.

"If they're so worried about that, they could take their baths along with you." Tsuruko countered.

"All of them would constitute that as perverted." Keitaro explained.

"Taking a bath together? Perverted? All of them? All?" Tsuruko inquired.

"Eh, yes." Keitaro confessed.

"Even Motoko?" Tsuruko inquired in a state of shock.

"Especially Motoko." Keitaro agreed, causing Tsuruko to shake her head in dismay.

"I knew that she got a low opinion on males after I married, but this... This is worse then I ever would have thought!" Tsuruko groused, shaking her head. "What's perverse about this?" she asked, gesturing all around the two of them.

/Well... My thoughts, for one.../ Keitaro mentally confessed, opening his eyes and glancing over at Tsuruko. The towel covered up her most private bits and the water obscured the lions share of her body, but he still couldn't help but entertain a train of thought that while not exactly perverted, was at least highly erotic. He closed his eyes again, desperately trying to think of more innocent things.

The two of them chatted for a while longer as they soaked in the revitalising water, before they got up and headed for the dressing rooms. This, was when Keitaro's luck ran out and his klutziness chose to emerge again from wherever it had laid in wait since meeting Tsuruko.

"WAAAAAH!" he yelped, as he stepped on something slippery and his foot whizzed forward and soared up into the air, causing him to loose his balance and tumble backwards, his wildly flaying hands grasping hold of something, pulling it along with him to the ground.

What he had grasped, turned out to be Tsuruko's towel, the loss of which, along with the unexpected pull, caused her to loose her balance and tumble as well. Though, unlike Keitaro, her training and supreme reactions helped her out some. She twisted in the air and caught herself with her hands, breaking her fall. Keitaro went flat onto his back, whimpering in pain as the ground abused his ass, back and the back of his head. Then he went completely silent as the view distracted him from his pain. Tsuruko had caught herself and was standing on all fours, right across Keitaro. He now found himself staring right up at her impressive mammaries in open-mouthed awe.

"Oh, dear." Tsuruko commented and pushed off, winding up on her knees beside Keitaro, where she hastily snatched up her towel and expertly re-wrapped herself in it. "Manager-san, are you... All right?" she inquired, briefly distracted by the tent-like elevation of the towel wrapped around his waist.

"Don't hit me! It was an accident! An accident!" Keitaro whimpered, huddling up and raising his arms protectively in front of his head. "Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry!" he chanted.

"I know." she responded in confused amusement. "Come on, are you all right?" she inquired, holding out a hand towards him.

"Yeah..." he slowly replied, staring at the hand in confusion, before slowing accepting it and being helped back onto his feet. "Thank you and... Sorry, again." he added with a furious blush.

"These things happen." Tsuruko replied unconcernedly. "It wasn't your fault." she added, which was so far out of Keitaro's realm of experience in these matters that he tumbled to the ground again, unconscious from having fainted at this unexpected turn of events.

"Oh, dear..." Tsuruko sighed, looking down at the unconscious man with a bemused expression.

* * *

"Moshi, moshi. Hinata Sou, Aoyama speaking." Motoko said as she silenced the infernal ringing by picking up the phone, after nobody else had seemed about to do so.

"Motoko-han? Nice to hear your voice again. Why haven't you called me?" came a plaintive voice over the line.

"Older sister?!" Motoko exclaimed nervously. "Ah... It's good to hear from you, older sister." she hesitantly offered, wondering if there was some way to drop the call, without raising Tsuruko's ire.

It wasn't that she didn't like her sister, because she did. But though Motoko loved her, she was also terribly afraid of her. Tsuruko could be a very scary person and a call from her, rarely meant good things!

"I don't mean to be rude, older sister... But I need to go. Our manager is missing and we're going out to search for him." Motoko explained, glancing aside at the rest of the tenants, waiting impatiently for her at the door outside.

"Don't bother, Motoko-han. Manager-san is here with me." Tsuruko replied.

"URASHIMA IS WHAT?!" Motoko exclaimed, her eyes bulging out with shock. "What's he doing in Kyoto? With you?!" she inquired, as her outburst drew the others to her as well, everybody clustering around the phone trying to listen in on the conversation, muttering 'Kyoto? Is Kyoto good-to-eat?', 'Sempai?', 'What are you up to now, nephew?' and 'He's shacking up with someone? Who? A girl? Way to go, Keitaro!', respectively.

"He said something about being on a journey of self-discovery after failing an exam or some such. I recognised him from the picture you sent me in your last letter and invited him to stay here when I saw him on the streets." Tsuruko replied.

"But... Why?" Motoko inquired. "He's a male!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, so I've noticed." Tsuruko responded bemusedly. "Pleasant as it is to speak with you, Motoko-han, seeing as how rarely you call... HRM... I actually called because there was something I wanted to ask you. After an unfortunate accident, I informed manager-san that it was all right and that it wasn't his fault. He fainted. I wondered just why it is that this surprised him so and if he is suffering from any medical issues that I should know about?"

"An... Unfortunate... Accident..." Motoko repeated, feeling a cold shiver travel up her spine.

"Yes, very unfortunate." Tsuruko responded, thought she didn't sound all that concerned about it.

"How... Unfortunate? What transpired, older sister?" Motoko inquired, her left hand grasping the hilt of her sword so tightly that her fingers turned paler as circulation was cut off in them.

"Nothing to worry about. He slipped in the hot spring, grabbing my towel in the process." Tsuruko happily responded.

"He snuck into the hot springs to peep on you?!" Motoko howled in outrage.

"Snuck? Not so much, no." Tsuruko responded after a few moments. "I showed him to the baths, then entered to wash myself off."

"You... In the bath with... What?!" Motoko shrieked. "Older sister!" she protested.

"Calm yourself, Motoko-han. It is of no consequence. You have bathed together with men before yourself, have you not?" she inquired.

"Not since I was seven!" Motoko fervently denied. "Well, not by choice..." she amended, once she came to think of Urashima and his deviant ways, sneaking into the hot springs to peep on her time and time again.

"You're such a prude, Motoko-han. You're never going to get a boyfriend at this rate." Tsuruko admonished her. "You have to get by this man-hating phase of yours, Motoko-han. Your big sister can hardly wait to dress you, doll you up and send you out on your first date!" Tsuruko squealed over the phone, drifting off into an excited retelling of her own first date and being fuzzed over by their mother. "You're not lesbian, are you? Is that why you don't like boys, Motoko-han?" she suddenly asked, stopping her tale in mid-sentence.

"NO!" Motoko protested loudly. "I AM NOT A LESBIAN!" she insisted.

"It's okay if you are, Motoko-han. I wouldn't respect you any less if you were. Is that why you've been so reluctant to move out of the Hinata Sou and come back home? Is one of those young ladies your girlfriend?" Tsuruko assured her. "Oh, if you've got a girlfriend, I could doll you both up! That would be so much fun!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Or, are all of them your girlfriends? Do you have orgies, or do you take turns?"

"Older sister! I don't have a girlfriend! I don't have lesbian orgies! I'm straight as an arrow. I... I... I just don't like men..." Motoko insisted.

"Oh, well. You'll come out of the closet when you're ready." Tsuruko reasoned unconcernedly, much to Motoko's dismay. "Anyway, back to manager-san. Does he have any medical issues I should know about?"

"How should I know?" Motoko groused, looking over at Kitsune and Haruka. They would know, those two always seemed to know everything going on around them. "Kitsune, Haruka. Does Urashima have any medical problems?" she inquired, lowering the phone.

"No... No, not that I know of." Kitsune replied. "Why? What's going on?"

"Other then his apparent immortality? No, not that I've ever heard about." Haruka added.

"No, not that we know of, older sister." Motoko said into the speaker.

"All right. I'll just let him sleep it off, then." Tsuruko decided. "Talk to you later, Motoko-han. ... If you ever get around to calling me..." she finished, hanging up.

"Older sister, wait! I... Older sister? Hello?" Motoko blurted out, before realising that she had been hung up on. She glared at the receiver for a while, before slamming it back into the cradle. "Urashima is in Kyoto, with my sister!" she exclaimed.

"What was that about hot springs, peeping, bathing and lesbians?" Kitsune hastily inquired with a bemused tone of voice and a smirk on her lips, causing Motoko to blush furiously. "And your orgies? What about those? What about the orgies?" she added enthusiastically, which caused Motoko to faint from sheer embarrassment.

The End! ( For now... )


	2. Two

Love Hina - Visiting Kyoto 

Visiting Kyoto PG-13  
Niklas "Hawk" Jonsson 

Summary: What if Keitaro actually noticed that the 'nice girl' he meets on the bullet train after failing the Todai exam was Naru and decided to stay away from her, jumping onto the first bus he can, not knowing where it will take him and what he will learn there?

Disclaimer: Love Hina, Hinata Sou and whatnot are not mine, though I certainly wish they were. The story is mine though, all mine.

Feedback/Flames: Yes, please. Both of them are equally fun to read, although I must admit that I greatly prefer the first variety. :)  
I can be found on ICQ as 21771860, MSN Messenger or through e-mail as , more stories are available at my nifty lil' site at or by clicking on my handle up above.

"speech"  
emphasis/shouts/Kindred Domination/post-hypnotic triggers  
/thoughts/  
/telepathy/  
translation  
soundeffect/radio/telephone conversation/TV

Author Raving Crazily 

Heh, somebody commented after the first chapter that Tsuruko isn't such a dirty-minded person. All I have to say to that, is this... Are we talking about the same Tsuruko? The one I have in mind wanted to watch Keitaro and Motoko smooch in public and after sending the supposed boyfriend/girlfriend off to take a private bath, came prepared to join them, when all sorts of naughty things could have been going on between the two!

Not a perverted bone in her body, pure and serene? Yeah, right! snort

Though my Tsuruko-chan is a lil' bit more extreme then in the manga, but what the heck, if I wanted to stick with canon, I wouldn't be writing fanfics, now would I? ;D

The Deviant Viking sods off to loot, pillage, rape and drink lots of mead 

Previously, on 'Visiting Kyoto' 

"Anyway, back to manager-san. Does he have any medical issues I should know about?"

"How should I know?" Motoko groused, looking over at Kitsune and Haruka. They would know, those two always seemed to know everything going on around them. "Kitsune, Haruka. Does Urashima have any medical problems?" she inquired, lowering the phone.

"No... No, not that I know of." Kitsune replied. "Why? What's going on?"

"Other then his apparent immortality? No, not that I've ever heard about." Haruka added.

"No, not that we know of, older sister." Motoko said into the speaker.

"All right. I'll just let him sleep it off, then." Tsuruko decided. "Talk to you later, Motoko-han. ... If you ever get around to calling me..." she finished, hanging up.

"Older sister, wait! I... Older sister? Hello?" Motoko blurted out, before realising that she had been hung up on. She glared at the receiver for a while, before slamming it back into the cradle. "Urashima is in Kyoto, with my sister!" she exclaimed.

"What was that about Hot Springs, peeping, bathing and lesbians?" Kitsune hastily inquired with a bemused tone of voice and a smirk on her lips, causing Motoko to blush furiously. "And your orgies? What about those? What about the orgies?" she added enthusiastically, which caused Motoko to faint from sheer embarrassment.

Roll credits 

* * *

Chapter Two:

"Oh, you're awake. Are you feeling better now, manager-san?" Tsuruko inquired as she walked into the guestroom, carrying a tray with cold compresses and two cups of green tea.

"Aoyama-san?" Keitaro mumbled, blinking before he sat up straight in his futon, staring down in confusion at the silk robe he was wearing. "What?" he exclaimed, fingering the odd garment.

"Oh, I did not wish for you to catch a cold, so I took it upon myself to provide you with a fitting garment." Tsuruko explained as she kneeled next to the futon, putting the tray down beside her.

"Oh, thank y..." Keitaro started, then realised what that statement implied. That Tsuruko had seen him naked, carried him back to this room and dressed him, before putting him to bed. He flushed to a stark red, then fainted again, tendrils of blood trickling from his nostrils.

"No medical issues, eh?" Tsuruko muttered to herself, before using one of the cold compresses to wipe away the blood, before putting a clean one on his forehead. She took one of the cups and calmly sipped from it, as she watched over this odd houseguest of hers and subconsciously adjusted her aura to fit his. Helped along by this, she fell into a more relaxing and deeper meditation then she had enjoyed in a long time.

It was several hours later, when Keitaro returned to consciousness.

"Ack, Narusegawa! No please! I didn't mean to pull your skirt down, honestly! I don't know where that anal plug came from! It must be one from Kitsune's collection! It's a conspiracy, I swear!" Keitaro yelled as he woke up, sitting up with a pleading look on his face and his arms raised in self-defence. "Huh? Oh, just another dream." he muttered to himself, as no blows struck him down, up or side-ways, he lowered his arms and blinked in confusion as he found himself in an unfamiliar room. "Where am... Oh, right." he said to himself, as he recalled where he were. "Ack! Aoyama-san!" he exclaimed, his eyes widening as he saw Tsuruko kneeling serenely next to the futon. "Eh, Aoyama-san?" he added hesitantly, as he failed to get a response from the older woman, only to realise that she was sleeping as he heard a faint snore from her.

He fell silent and just stared in awe at her for a few moments. He had never seen a more beautiful sight before in his entire life. And he doubted that he ever would. Even in sleep, she maintained a serene and graceful posture that spoke of an entire lifetime of practise. But although her posture was picture-perfect, her face was scrounged up in dreamy innocence, a slight trickle of saliva having emerged from one corner of her mouth. The combination of innocent sleep and serene perfection, was just so unbearably cute that Keitaro wished that he could preserve it for all eternity.

He really wished that he had brought a camera.

Lacking that, he instead rummaged around in his pack until he found his sketch-book and a pen, which he used to draw a quick outline of the scene, before he gently helped Tsuruko into the futon, stretching her out into a more comfortable position, before he pulled the cover above her and quietly left the room. He eventually managed to find his way over to the kitchen, where he also found a clock which revealed that the time was half past four in the morning.

He spent the next hour and a half to perfect the drawing he had started on, until he found himself staring down at a beautiful pencilled rendition of the scene from earlier, marvelling at his own handiwork. He put the book and pencil down, then turned his attention to the kitchen and prepared a breakfast consisting out of rice, miso soup, steamed vegetables and freshly baked bread. He also boiled water and prepared tea, then rummaged around until he found a tray and prepared a serving for Tsuruko which he put next to the futon in the guest room, before he ate his own breakfast in the kitchen.

After that, he hurried to the bath, intending to make use out of it before Tsuruko woke up and could repeat yesterdays embarrassing incident.

Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, he hadn't hurried enough.

Tsuruko had been nudged into wakefulness by the scent of breakfast only moments after Keitaro left the room, woken up and stared in bewilderment at her surroundings for a moment, until she recalled the events of last night. She gently admonished herself for falling asleep while meditating, but didn't brood on it as she consumed the breakfast that Keitaro had left beside the futon for her.

After depositing the tray and dirty dishes in the kitchen, she had followed the gentle flow of his Ki to the bath and decided to join her shy houseguest once again.

"Good morning, manager-san." she greeted him, as she strolled into the bath and saw him seated on a chair, washing himself off. This time, she had taken his apparent predisposition for accidents into account and wore a swim-suit beneath the towel wrapped around her torso.

"Good mor..." Keitaro started absently, only to trail off. "Ack! Aoyama-san!" he exclaimed, turning his head around and blushing, before he whipped it back forward again. "G-g-g-good morning, Aoyama-san." he greeted her nervously.

"Trying to shirk responsibility again, manager-san?" Tsuruko gently admonished him, as she kneeled behind him and started scrubbing him clean. "If this keeps up, I'll start to think that you don't like me very much." she joked with a bemused giggle and a slight pout, though he couldn't see that from his current position.

"Ah... Eh... Heh, heh..." he articulated nervously, as he tried to focus on cleaning himself, instead of the tantalising sensation of her hands through the washcloth on his back.

"You're very tense, manager-san." Tsuruko commented from behind him. "Is your girlfriend holding out on you?" she inquired with a sly expression.

"Ack! Gah! I... Eh... I... Uhm..." Keitaro stuttered, trembling nervously. "I'vneverhadagirlfriend!" he exclaimed, closing his eyes after making that embarrassing admission.

"Oh, really?" Tsuruko commented, blinking in surprise. What with his ability, he certainly shouldn't be unattached. She briefly wondered how he had managed to stay single for so long. Just about all she thought could do it, was if he'd completely focused on his studies for his entire life or lived in a place where all the women around him were angry, stubborn and afraid of intimacy, or just incredibly shy. She reached out and basked in the glory of his aura again, revelling in the sensation of it again. It was divine bliss, for someone as well trained as her. For an ordinary girl, it wouldn't be nearly as good, but it should still serve to make her feel very comfortable around him and make her desire to be around him.

Yes, the fact that he had this ability, should have provided him with ample opportunities to 'play the field' as it were. And yet, he had not? It appeared as if he was a man of admirable character. Either that, or a hopeless klutz, who managed to drive women off despite his marvellous gift. /Perhaps a little bit of both./ she decided, after recalling yesterdays incident.

"Yeah..." Keitaro said, slumping forward. "I'm pathetic, aren't I?" he inquired and Tsuruko winced at the deep hurt she suddenly felt. She swiftly distanced herself and let go of the connection to him that she had formed. She felt silent tears appearing in her own eyes, slowly trailing down her cheeks. /My, what pain.../ she thought and without thinking, leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, offering what comfort she could to the depressed young man.

"No. No, you are not, manager-san." Tsuruko assured him. "You are a man of admirable character, a noble spirit. I can tell." she added and nuzzled her cheek against his back for a moment, before she realised what she was doing and stopped herself. "You will make some lucky woman very happy." she assured him, then giggled. "Or lucky man, if your taste run that way." she finished, as she pulled away from him and started washing his back again.

"Ack! No!" Keitaro spluttered in denial. "My taste... I love women!" Keitaro announced.

"You know... My sister hasn't had her first marriage meeting yet. Would you mind terribly if I arranged an Om..." Tsuruko started, but found herself being cut off.

"With Motoko?!" Keitaro exclaimed. "No way! She'd kill me!"

"Ah, so she is a lesbian?" Tsuruko inquired, nodding to herself. "I suspected, but she denied it when I asked. Which of the lovely young girls at the Hinata Sou is her girlfriend, manager-san?"

"Motoko-chan... Is a lesbian?" Keitaro asked in disbelief, before he slowly started nodding. It would explain a thing or two regarding her attitude towards men. "Huh, I wouldn't know. I wasn't even aware that she was a lesbian. I hardly think its Kitsune, though. Shinobu and Kaolla are too young. So, if it's somebody at the Hinata Sou, I guess Narusegawa would be the one." he said after a few moments consideration, feeling his heart break as he realised that if Naru preferred other women, he'd never be able to make her his girlfriend. "But I never figured that Narusegawa was a lesbian."

"Perhaps she's bisexual." Tsuruko commented, then blinked as a notion occurred to her. "Hey, if you can get Narusegawa to accept both a girlfriend and a boyfriend at the same time, I could doll all three of you up for your dates! Oh, that would be so much fun!"

"At... The... Same... Time..." Keitaro repeated, his mind conjuring up all sort of weird mental images at that statement. Tsuruko, who had learned to recognise the early warning signs of Keitaro's frequent fainting spells gave him a firm slap on his back, nearly knocking him off his seat. "Gah!" he exclaimed, wobbling back and forth, before he turned his head around. "Tsuruko-san! Why did you do that for?!" he asked.

"You seemed about to faint again, so I attempted to snap your body back into normal working order." she declared, peering intently at him for a few moments. "And it appears to be working!" she enthused, clapping her hands together in delight.

"Oh. Great." Keitaro responded unenthusiastically, though he was somewhat grateful that he hadn't passed out again. He had no desire to have Tsuruko carry him back and dress him again. At least not while he was unconscious and unable to enjoy it! /No! Nononononono! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts! Clear mind, think of other things. Think of things which doesn't involve her running those hands all over my naked... Nonononononono!/

"Yes, isn't it?" Tsuruko agreed, then stood up, preparing to pull down the top of her swimsuit the moment she was seated. "My turn!" she happily declared, gesturing for Keitaro to get off his lazy ass and wash her back.

* * *

"Aoyama residence, Tsuruko speaking." Tsuruko announced herself as she accepted the call which had disturbed her dinner preparations.

Hello, older sister. Motoko's voice greeted her.

"Motoko-han! How nice of you to call! ... For once..." Tsuruko responded happily, though she ended on a faint note of disapproval.

Well... Hrm... Yes... Motoko stuttered, clearing her throat before continuing. How are you doing, older sister? she inquired.

"Oh, I am doing very well, tha..." Tsuruko started to respond, only to be cut off.

And Urashima? Have you thrown the lecher out of our ancestral home yet? Motoko inquired.

"Manager-san? Of course not." Tsuruko exclaimed. "I quite enjoy his company, it was so dreary and lonely here all on my own." she complained. "Seeing as how my younger sister isn't here to brighten my days with her presence." she added.

The two of you, are alone? There is nobody else around? Motoko asked in a stunned tone of voice.

"Of course. The others are away on the annual training journey. Even Grandma Aoyama decided to come, so I remained behind to watch over our home." Tsuruko responded unconcernedly.

You are... Alone... With Urashima? Motoko asked gravely.

"No, with him around, I'm not alone any longer." Tsuruko happily replied. "Oh, Motoko-han. Are you bisexual? Is that why you were so upset when I asked if you were a lesbian?"

NO! I'M NOT... Motoko protested in outrage, then trailed off. Tsuruko heard questions being asked in the background, questions like 'What is it that you are not this time, Motoko-chan?. No, I am not. Motoko assured Tsuruko.

"So, you're a lesbian then. Well, remember to give my love to Narusegawa-san and tell her that I can hardly wait to meet my younger sisters cute girlfriend!" Tsuruko said.

Myself and... Naru-sempai?! Motoko blurted out, spluttering in protest. I am not attracted to women, older sister! she snapped. And I find this kind of conversation highly inappropriate!

"But... We're sisters. We should be able to talk about everything!" Tsuruko protested.

Not things like these! It is highly inappropriate, older sister! Motoko insisted.

"So, I've been a naughty girl? Should I request that manager-san punish me for my transgression?" Tsuruko inquired. "Should I ask him to spank me?"

Spa... Older sister?! Motoko exclaimed. No! Nononononono! she insisted. You should not!

"Oh..." Tsuruko exhaled, a faintly disappointed note in her voice. "Are you sure?"

I am sure! Older sister, you have to throw him out! He's corrupting you, making you as perverted as he is! Motoko commanded.

"Manager-san? Perverted? Is he now... How... Intriguing..." Tsuruko drawled. "Then he should have no problems whatsoever with... Punishing me, should he?"

Oh, that low-life scum-sucking bottom-dwelling slimebag of a man would no doubt be delighted to... Hrm! That is, you have done nothing that would warrant such a thing! Motoko responded.

"Yet..." Tsuruko commented. "Well, nice as though this conversation has been, I must get back to what I was doing and prepare for manager-sans afternoon treat."

Afternoon... Treat? Motoko breathed in a shocked tone of voice.

"I have no doubt that he will find it highly enjoyable. I can hardly wait to see his expression when he witnesses what I've done for him!" Tsuruko gushed. "Bai-bai, Motoko-han!" she called out, then hung up.

She calmly put the phone away, then started to giggle like a loon.

"Oh, how wonderful!" she laughed. "Motoko-han is so gullible and fun to tease!"

* * *

"Everybody. I must leave for Kyoto, at once!" Motoko exclaimed as she put the phone down, a haunted expression on her face. "Su-chan. Do you have anything that can take me to Kyoto in a hurry? A rocket? A teleporter? Anything?"

"Naru is in Kyoto. Are you in such a hurry to meet with your girlfriend?" Kitsune inquired, having listened in on the entire conversation through the extension in the kitchen, finding it all highly amusing.

"S-s-s-sempai!" Shinobu exclaimed, a furious blush on her face. "Are y-you and N-na-naru-sempai like that?"

"No!" Motoko protested. "Why is it that everybody suddenly thinks that I'm a lesbian?!"

"Well. You do say that you hate men." Kitsune drawled. "There are those three girlfriends of yours who rarely leave your side and who follows you everywhere. And don't think I haven't noticed all those looks you keep sneaking in my direction when we bathe!"

"I'm keeping an eye out for turtles!" Motoko exclaimed.

"Turtles? Yeah, right. Pull the other one, won't you?" Kitsune laughed.

"It's true!" Motoko insisted. "Su, do you have anything that can take me to Kyoto in a hurry?" she asked again.

"Well, I did put together a little thing I came up with after we saw that Gaijin movie about the man-spider last week! I haven't field-tested it yet, but it should work like a charm!" Kaolla replied, rubbing her hands together. "Feel honoured, Motoko! I haven't even tried it myself yet!" she cried out as she dashed towards her room.

"Ah... Honoured, yes... Precisely the term I had in mind..." Motoko breathed in a faint tone of voice, shivering and sweating, starting to regret ever having asked the young genius for assistance.

Half a minute later, everybody paled as Kaolla returned, dragging a hoverboard along behind her in one hand and a very Green Goblin-like protective flight suit in the other.

"Here it is!" she exclaimed. "'Ain't it cool?" she asked, as everybody looked suspiciously at her, the craft and the suit.

"Is... Is it safe to use?" Motoko inquired, looking sceptically at the ingenious creation and the odd-looking outfit.

"Yeah! According to my calculations, there's less then a fifteen percent chance that the self-destruct will engage at take-off and I think that I managed to solve the problem with the air-to-Ronin missiles exploding prematurely." Su replied cheerfully. "I wouldn't use the air-to-turtle missile if I were you though. Instead of honing in on Tama-chan, roasting her in her shell and turning her to a turtle-burger, it hones in on the nearest heat source. Which is a really bad idea if you're standing on a rocket with wings."

"I shall endeavour to remember that..." Motoko responded with a nervous shudder, as she received the flight suit from Kaolla and started wriggling into the odd contraption.

* * *

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh!!!"

"Huh?" Keitaro exclaimed, looking up in surprise. While he certainly wasn't a stranger to airborne screams, he wasn't used to being the one standing on the ground listening to them!

Then his eyes boggled as he saw the screams origin, causing him to stagger backwards and fall onto his ass with a pained grunt.

Splash

"Wooooaaahhhh!" the horrific figure cried out as the metal wing it was standing on slammed into the water, launching the rider screaming through the air, on a course straight towards Keitaro.

"Ouff!" Keitaro grunted as he was knocked onto his back, feeling slightly grateful for his earlier tumble, as it meant less pain now. "Aaahhh! It's the Green Goblin!" he shrieked and attempted to push the scary supervillain off him, though all he accomplished by that was to knock the helmet off, never noticing the three everwatching eyes of Molmol emblazoned on its forehead. "Huah?! M-m-motoko?!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"Y-you foul corrupter! You have defiled my sister with your deviant ways!" Motoko panted out, her heart still beating wildly after the most terrifying trip of her life. She was so rattled that she didn't manage to do more then raise herself up on her arms, never even noticing that Keitaro had lost his towel and that she was standing on all fours between his legs.

Which is of course the very moment that Tsuruko entered the baths, finding a red-faced and panting Motoko in a tight-fitting spandex suit between the legs of a wide-eyed naked Keitaro.

"Motoko-han! So you aren't a lesbian after all! And that suit... I didn't know you were into rubber, manager-san! I have my old wetsuit still, would you like me to wear that for you some time?" Tsuruko exclaimed after a moment of silence, howling with mental laughter as she struggled to keep a neutral expression, instead of allowing her mirth to show.

Both Motoko and Keitaro were so cute when embarrassed and oh so easily embarrassed!

The End! ( For now... )


	3. Three

Love Hina - Visiting Kyoto 

Visiting Kyoto PG-13  
Niklas "Hawk" Jonsson

Summary: What if Keitaro actually noticed that the 'nice girl' he meets on the bullet train after failing the Todai exam was Naru and decided to stay away from her, jumping onto the first bus he can, not knowing where it will take him and what he will learn there?

Disclaimer: Love Hina, Hinata Sou and whatnot are not mine, though I certainly wish they were. The story is mine though, all mine.  
If the layout looks screwy or symbols seems to be missing, you're probably reading the quickedit-mangled version of this fic on ff dot net, if it grates on your nerves too much, read it on hawksgalaxy dot com or something.

Feedback/Flames: Yes, please. Both of them are equally fun to read, although I must admit that I greatly prefer the first variety. :)  
I can be found on ICQ as 21771860, MSN Messenger/E-mail as iamhawk at yahoo dot com, though not very frequently as real life lately interferes with my online existance more then I'd like. More stories are available at my nifty lil' site at hawksgalaxy dot com or by clicking on my handle up above.

"speech"  
emphasis/shouts/Kindred Domination/post-hypnotic triggers  
/thoughts/  
/telepathy/  
translation  
+soundeffect/radio/telephone conversation/TV+

Rant Mode On 

Wondering about the pairing? Kei/Tsu, Kei/Mot, perhaps even Kei/Mot+Tsu or possibly something completely different? Well, keep wondering, 'cause I 'aint gonna tell ya! evil smirk

A note on the -han suffix I use, as it seems to have led some of you to believe that I accidentally dropped a 'c' from -chan and consistently keep on doing so whenever Tsuruko addresses Motoko. Well, I might be a lazy and haphazard spell-checker, but I'm not quite that sloppy. :D

It's either very old'n traditional and apparently common in Kendoka families or other families of some nobility, as I saw someone write in a forum once. Not so sure about this explanation myself, as that is the only place I've ever heard that particular explanation mentioned, ever... However, it's also the rough equivalent of -san in the Kansai-ben dialect, heard quite often around the Osaka region and amongst its older people. Or at least, that used to be how it was. These days, this particular suffix has gotten quite popular amongst the youngsters of the Osaka-Kyoto region.

And lo and behold, Tsuruko belongs to a Kendoka family based in Kyoto, with an ancient traditional legacy. And as Tsuruko-chan no doubt will insist, at sword-point if necessary, she's certainly young'n spry enough to be counted amongst the youngsters of the region. ;D Hence, my use of the -han suffix when she speaks with Motoko. I figure that she's flexible enough to dispense with it when speaking to others however, which is why it's manager-san, as opposed to manager-han.

And just to warn you guys ahead of time, a -yan or two might pop out of Tsuruko's mouth from time to time. Just so any linguistically confused individuals knows beforehand, it's the equivalent of -kun and/or -chan.

And this concludes Hawk-sukebe's language lesson for today. Have a very hentai day, everyone.

Rant Mode Off 

Previously, on 'Visiting Kyoto' 

+Splash+

"Wooooaaahhhh!" the horrific figure cried out as the metal wing it was standing on slammed into the water, launching the rider screaming through the air, on a course straight towards Keitaro.

"Ouff!" Keitaro grunted as he was knocked onto his back, feeling slightly grateful for his earlier tumble, as it meant less pain now. "Aaahhh! It's the Green Goblin!" he shrieked and attempted to push the scary supervillain off him, though all he accomplished by that was to knock the helmet off, never noticing the three everwatching eyes of Molmol emblazoned on its forehead. "Huah! M-m-motoko!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"Y-you foul corrupter! You have defiled my sister with your deviant ways!" Motoko panted out, her heart still beating wildly after the most terrifying trip of her life. She was so rattled that she didn't manage to do more then raise herself up on her arms, never even noticing that Keitaro had lost his towel and that she was standing on all fours between his legs.

Which is of course the very moment that Tsuruko entered the baths, finding a red-faced and panting Motoko in a tight-fitting spandex suit between the legs of a wide-eyed naked Keitaro.

"Motoko-han! So you aren't a lesbian after all! And that suit... I didn't know you were into rubber, manager-san! I have my old wetsuit still, would you like me to wear that for you some time?" Tsuruko exclaimed after a moment of silence, howling with mental laughter as she struggled to keep a neutral expression, instead of allowing her mirth to show.

Both Motoko and Keitaro were so cute when embarrassed and oh so easily embarrassed!

Roll credits 

* * *

Chapter Three:

"Urashima, where do you think you are going?" Motoko demanded to know, glaring suspiciously at the man in question as he appeared in the corner of her eyes as she went through the motions of her morning practise, enjoying the sensation of grass under her bare feet as she worked out. The roof platform at the Hinata Sou was good in its own way, but she had missed the outdoors training ground at the Aoyama residence.

"To take a bath?" he responded hesitantly, making it sound more like a question, then a statement. She absently thought that he looked pretty funny, having frozen in mid-stride as she questioned him.

Motoko still glared suspiciously at him for a few moments, before she nodded with grudging approval. She kept swinging her wooden sword for another couple of minutes, before another distraction made an appearance.

"Hello, Motoko-han. Glorious morning, isn't it?" Tsuruko greeted her sister cheerfully, clutching a wooden bucket to her chest as she strode towards the bath.

"Perhaps if the defiling presence of the deviant Urashima roaming around our ancestral home hadn't spoiled it..." Motoko muttered. "Good morning, Aneue." she said a little louder. "Where are you going so early? Aren't you going to practise?"

"Not quite yet. I'm going to take a bath first. See you later, Motoko-han." Tsuruko replied cheerfully, continuing on her way towards the bath with an anticipatory smile lighting up her entire face.

"Oh, all right." Motoko replied, her brow furrowing in confusion for a few moments as something about that response rubbed her the wrong way for some reason. And it wasn't the fact that Tsuruko would have to clean herself off again after working up a sweat during her practise. When it finally clicked, she lost her balance and tumbled to the ground. "Wait! Urashima is using the bath right now!" Motoko shouted at her departing sister's back.

"I know!" Tsuruko called back over her shoulder without slowing down or changing directions.

"Oh, all right then. ... Wait! What do you mean, you know! Aneue!" Motoko protested, scrambling up onto her feet and darting off after her sister. Tsuruko gracefully adjusted her pace up a few notches, forcing Motoko to increase her speed as well in order to keep up until Tsuruko started the process all over again, until both of them were sprinting all out towards the bath, Motoko shouting protests all the while. "Aneue! Stop it! He's a male! A perverted male!" Motoko bellowed.

"Like I care!" Tsuruko retorted and leapt over the wall separating the outdoors bath from the rest of the compound. "If you were so eager to join him yourself and get a bit of private time with your lover, you should have followed him earlier! You snooze, you loose, Motoko-han!"

"My lo-WHAT!" Motoko bellowed as she followed Tsuruko over the wall. However, so surprised was she by her sisters outrageous declaration, that she missed her landing on a large boulder standing in the middle of the hot spring. "WhaaaaaAAAAA!" Motoko shouted as her foot slipped on the edge of the boulder, vanished from out of underneath her and she tumbled into the water instead of springing off and launching herself after Tsuruko as she had planned.

Motoko's plans weren't the only ones ruined however.

Keitaro certainly hadn't planned on having Motoko falling into his lap as he entered the baths. He certainly hadn't counted on her body rushing past in close proximity tearing the towel wrapped around his torso to get torn off. If someone had told him before that Motoko would one day mash his private parts, he would have believed it based on her previous history of violence towards him. He just wouldn't have believed that she would try to do it with her tight little ass!

"WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Keitaro howled across the area as Motoko landed butt-first in his lap, crushing him between a rock and a hard place. Well, a rather firm but still soft to the touch place actually, as far as he could recall. But with the speed she was coming down at, it certainly felt like a hard place. As did the rock he was sitting on as she landed on him. He bolted upright, launching Motoko into the hot water, yelped in pain and gently cradled his private bits in a protective manner. "OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!"

"Oh, poor manager-san!" Tsuruko exclaimed with a horrified expression, then debated with herself for a few moments regarding weather she really dared to utter the phrase that first came to mind or not, before she decided that it would be too fun for her to refrain from using it, despite how utterly embarrassing it would be. "Do you want me to kiss it and make it all better?" she inquired, only years upon years of mental training and physical conditioning allowing her to prevent a furious blush from appearing on her face.

Keitaro was too distracted by his mangled privates and bruised ass to even hear the statement, but Motoko heard it, causing her to turn beet red in the face. She leapt after her sister with a strangled squawking noise, intending to chase her out of the bath before anything untoward could take place. And if she managed to subdue her crazy older sister and drag her off to a shrink to cure her from the obvious insanity, all for the better! Anyone who would take a bath with Urashima on their own had to suffer from some serious mental illness, she just hoped that it could be cured.

Tsuruko had no inclination to allow her sister to prevent her from enjoying a nice bath with manager-san, so she tossed her bathing supplies towards the dressing rooms, focused her Ki and hastily gathered up a respectable amount of Chi from her surroundings, before slamming the palms of her hands together in front of her.

+BOOOOooOOOOOOM+

The attack was crude, completely devoid of grace and wasted a great deal of energy, but it worked well enough. Having no desire to wind up in a prolonged fight and risk injuring her younger sister, she had hastily concluded that this would be the quickest and least dangerous way to strip Motoko of her fighting spirit.

And her clothes.

"Yaaaaaaaah!" Motoko shrieked as the wave of energy slammed into her, halting her approach and knocking the breath out of her. As well as tearing her clothes off as the badly focused energy washed over her. The unfocused energy wave couldn't bypass her own tightly focused Ki that surrounded her body, so there wasn't a scratch on her. But her clothes had no similar protection, the dead matter long since having lost just about all of its former energy. So, Motoko tumbled down towards the water, while her shredded clothes fluttered away on Tsuruko's artificial wind. All that survived, where her panties and the chest bindings, items which where close enough to her body to gain some measure of protection from the field of Ki that surrounded Motoko at all times.

But considering how see-through they became as Motoko splashed down in the water, she could just as well have lost those as well, as they no longer served to protect her modesty. At the moment, they merely heightened her appeal to any straight male or homosexual female who happened to look at her right now.

Tsuruko didn't belong to the last category and while Keitaro did belong to the first, he was currently too distracted by his own condition to even spare a glance at Motoko.

However, Motoko wasn't thinking all to clearly at the moment and so took no notice of this last fact.

"EEEEEeeeek! Pervert!" Motoko shouted and lashed out at Keitaro, sending him flying from the bath with a powerful, if somewhat unfocused attack.

"Aw, crap..." Tsuruko muttered, leaping away in the direction Keitaro had been sent flying.

That had not been part of her plan. It appeared as if she would have to curb her playful instincts while Motoko was around, or Keitaro would be dead before the day was over.

* * *

"Huh? Motoko?" Keitaro mumbled in bewilderment as he opened his eyes and stared up at the dark-haired beauty above him.

"Tsu. Ru. Ko." the vision of loveliness corrected him, gently stroking his right cheek.

"Oh. Hello." Keitaro responded drowsily, then swivelled his eyes around, taking in his surroundings for a few moments, before he looked up at Tsuruko again. "Why am I resting my head on your lap in the middle of a forest?" he asked, then blinked as his brain caught up with what his mouth had just said. He bolted upright and scrambled away from Tsuruko. "AH! SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY! I didn't mean to, I wasn't being perverted! It must have been an accident!"

"Keitaro." Tsuruko snapped in a stern voice that made Keitaro shut up and pale with fear. "Come here." she ordered and made a 'come-hither' motion with her right index finger. "No, even closer." she instructed as the apologetic Ronin stopped two meters in front of the kneeling woman. "Kneel." she ordered and he swallowed nervously, before doing as instructed. "Excellent." she approved and Keitaro closed his eyes as her arms darted out towards him, fearing the worst.

Which was why he was so surprised when Tsuruko yanked him off balance and shifted him around until his head was resting in her lap once again.

"There, that's better." Tsuruko approved and sighed. "Manager-san. I understand that you've lived a very difficult life and it seems like my little sister have contributed greatly to your difficulties. I want you to understand something though. I am not my sister. If you do something which displeases me, I will inform you about it. Inform verbally, not pull out my sword and abuse you with it. I did not mind anything about the situation in the slightest. In fact, it was I who placed your head in my lap to begin with after I discovered your point of decent and caught you before you crashed into the ground."

"Thank you." Keitaro mumbled and tried to get up again. "But there's no need for this, I'm fine." he insisted, but found himself halted by a gentle hand being put on his chest. She didn't push him, she didn't caress him. She merely put her hand there and he found himself unable to resist the silent plea behind that particular gesture. He slowly leaned back into her lap again and looked up, only to see an expression of approval on Tsuruko's smiling face.

"Rest for a bit longer, I am a little tired myself and wouldn't mind a bit of a rest before returning." Tsuruko implored and Keitaro found himself unable to resist the gentle request from Tsuruko, letting himself relax as much as he could, while she amused herself by caressing his hair, combing it into shape with her fingers. He glanced down and exhaled with relief, as he saw that he was wearing a towel wrapped around his waist that covered up his private bits.

His still aching private bits.

For the first time ever, Keitaro found himself nursing absent thoughts on actually retaliating in response to one of the girl's attacks. He was often in pain, but having his stiff member ( He had been thinking about Tsuruko and Motoko at the time... ) crushed and his ass pressed down onto a fucking rock, had left him with very uncomfortable lingering pains.

He knew that he wouldn't, it just wasn't in him. But as he rested his head on Tsuruko's lap for a few minutes more, he absently imagined what it'd be like to pull Motoko over his lap and give her a solid thrashing as punishment for her rash'n brash actions.

/Oh my/ Tsuruko thought as her cheeks slowly flushed, as stray imagery from Keitaro's thoughts reached her due to their close proximity and Keitaro's relaxed state. /How... Intriguing.../ she thought as she strained to get as much detail as possible.

* * *

"Are you still in pain, manager-san?" Tsuruko inquired with a contrite expression, calmly sipping from her cup of tea.

After five minutes to catch their respective breaths, Keitaro to flush all thoughts of revenge out of his system and Tsuruko to get a really good idea of what Keitaro was pondering, they had returned to the compound and sat down for breakfast with Motoko.

"It's not so bad." Keitaro replied evasively, with a bit of flush to his cheeks.

"I am sorry, manager-san. I didn't think my words would get Motoko-han so inflamed that she would try to mount herself on you without even removing her clothes or panties first." Tsuruko continued, much to the consternation of her younger sister and the injured party in question.

"Aneue! I was not trying to... Do what you said I was trying to do!" Motoko protested with a facial coloration that more closely resembled that of a boiled lobster then her natural skin tone. "I slipped!"

"Tsuruko-san! Motoko-chan wouldn't... She... No way... There's no way Motoko-chan would do something like that!" Keitaro protested, his own facial skin having assumed a skin tone that was more along the lines of Ferrari-red, then his normal coloration.

"At least we're in agreement over something..." Motoko muttered, her fingers itching to hold her sword, which Tsuruko had liberated her from earlier, citing that there was no need to carry it around outside of practise in their ancestral home.

Though she dearly would have liked to have the sword or at least a bokken present right now, as it brought her comfort to carry them. Besides, using it on Keitaro would be a great stress relief right about now. She looked over at Keitaro with violence in her gaze. If looks could kill, Keitaro would at the very least be severely injured right about now.

"Speaking of agreement, I am very disappointed in you, Motoko-han." Tsuruko suddenly announced, causing Motoko to direct her attention at Tsuruko instead of Keitaro. "While I have seen little that actually supports it since you returned home, I assume that you still recall the creed of our family school?"

"Of course!" Motoko exclaimed. "Slay evil wherever it dwells, protect the innocent and honour our joint traditions."

"Yes." Tsuruko agreed with a faint smile. "From the Aoyama Ryu, we have a long-standing history of ridding the world of evil, both demonic influences and more human evils. From the Kamiya Ryu, we get the sword that protects, sheltering the innocent from harm. In the ninteenthirties, when the Aoyama Ryu and Kamiya Ryu united under one banner, the creed of the united school was first formulated and all students ever since, has had to swear the Aoyama Oath." Tsuruko stated, more for Keitaro's benefit then Motoko, who was all too aware of the schools history.

"Cool." Keitaro whispered under his breath as he listened to Tsuruko explain matters.

"You have sworn the Oath, have you not, Motoko-han?" Tsuruko inquired.

"Yes, of course, Aneue!" Motoko agreed.

"As such, I'm assuming that you understand that your own actions towards manger-san have been less then in keeping with that Oath? Your sword must never be used in anger, never raised in retaliation and never ever used to draw the blood of the innocent." Tsuruko continued and Motoko cringed in her seat. "Your despicable actions require atonement, Motoko-han." Tsuruko snapped, drawing out a gasp and a shameful expression from Motoko.

"As temporary Heir to the Aoyama Ryu, it is my sad duty to punish you for your foul transgression against that which our school proudly stands for." Tsuruko continued, directing a withering gaze towards Motoko. "Manager-san! Will you assist me in this duty?" she asked, directing her gaze towards Keitaro who blinked and gulped nervously as those piercing eyes were suddenly directed at him.

"If that is your wish..." Keitaro stuttered nervously after a few moments.

"I thank you, Manager-san." Tsuruko responded and bowed deeply from where she sat. "Motoko-han, thank manager-san for giving us his word of honour that he will help you to atone for your crimes." Tsuruko instructed her younger sister, who clenched her fists until her skin started turning white as she slowly forced herself to bow to him.

"Thank you, Urashima-san. I owe you one." she managed to get out without snarling or cursing him out loud. "What will my punishment be, Aneue?" Motoko inquired, once she had somewhat composed herself after humbling herself in front of Keitaro.

"Thirty strokes." Tsuruko calmly announced, confusing the heck out of Motoko. She did a whole lot more then that every time she practised. Was this supposed to be some sort of punishment?

"Huh?" emerged from Motoko's mouth, a confused expression on her face.

"Manager-san will spank your bare backside, thirty times." Tsuruko clarified. "As he has given his word that he will assist me in this matter, I also place you in his care until you have assumed your rightful place as Heir to this School. Any future infractions against our Oath, School or Traditions, will be punished as well. As I will not be present to do so, manager-san will be your guardian, judge and the executioner of any punishment you will require from now on." Tsuruko finished, leaving the other two at the table with her in a stunned silence as her words penetrated their astonished minds.

Keitaro was the first to recover.

"Aoyama-san!" he protested, leaping out of his seat. "I can't possibly... You can't possibly... I can't do this!"

Keitaro protesting also got Motoko to recover.

"You can't be serious, Aneue! This pervert will not stop at merely spanking! He will molest me and ravage my innocent young body!" Motoko growled.

"Motoko!" Tsuruko snapped, her eyes blazing with emotions and her voice coloured by outraged fury. "Sit!" she growled, causing Motoko to return to her seat in the blink of an eye, a meek expression on her face. "Manager-han. You promised that you would assist me in this matter." Tsuruko reminded him.

"But... But... But..." Keitaro stuttered.

"You do not strike me as a man that would go back upon his given word." Tsuruko gently informed him.

"But... I... She... But..." he kept on stuttering.

"It is for your own good, as well as hers." Tsuruko informed him. "As far as I can determine, you are most often the target for her foul deeds and violent misbehaviour. As such, you are in a unique position enabling you to catch her in the act, preventing the crime before it happens. You may be able to survive the business end of her sword, but if she gets into the habit of using her blade when it's not called for, she could find herself facing an extensive period of time in jail, if she does the same towards someone who doesn't share your durability. Unless we nip this problem in the bud, Motoko-han could wind up being prosecuted for murder." Tsuruko explained and stood up, walking over towards Keitaro where she kneeled on the floor and know-towed to him.

"Please, manager-san. Do this, not only for me, but for my beloved little sister as well. I would not want her to become a criminal because I failed to bring her up able to tell right from wrong. Please, manager-san." she implored him, her nose touching the floor as she humbled herself before him.

"O... Okay..." Keitaro eventually responded, swallowing nervously. "Please, stand up, Tsuruko-san. I will help you." he promised again.

* * *

"Hello, Hinata Sou girl's dormitory. Maehara speaking." Shinobu said, answering the blaring phone as nobody else seemed about to do so.

+Oh, hello. I am Aoyama Tsuruko and I'm calling for my sister's girlfriend, Narusegawa Naru.+ the voice in the other end of the line responded, much to the embarrassment and astonishment of Shinobu.

"G-g-g-g-g-g-girlfriend!" she squeaked.

+Yes, apparently so. May I speak with her, please+ Tsuruko responded.

"N-n-naru-sempai isn't here. She's gone off on a journey of discovery." Shinobu replied.

+Oh, yeah! Silly me! Manager-san did mention something about that, now that I think of it. Oh well, sorry to have disturbed you for nothing, Maehara-san.+ Tsuruko apologized.

"I-i-i-is Urashima-sempai there?" Shinobu asked, before Tsuruko got the chance to hang up.

+Manager-san? Yes, he's here.+ Tsuruko replied.

"H-how is he?" Shinobu asked.

+Oh, what a daring question+ Tsuruko exclaimed in the other end. +Though I haven't had sex with him, so I can't say for sure, he does seems like a durable young fellow with lots of stamina, so he should be all right in the sack.+

Shinobu swallowed nervously and stuttered nonsensical words for nearly a full minute, before she managed to get out a somewhat semi-coherent sentence.

"T-t-t-th-t-that wa-w-wasn't wh-what I m-meant!" Shinobu protested. "I meant if he was feeling better or if he's still depressed?" Shinobu managed to say after having taken a few calming breaths of air.

+Oh! ow Sorry. Heh, heh, heh. ow He does seem ow better, though it's hard to ow tell at the moment.+ Tsuruko replied.

"W-what's that in the background? It sounds like Motoko-sempai." Shinobu asked, wondering about the pained exclamations in the background.

+Oh, manager-san is giving Motoko-han a spanking at the moment. She's been a very naughty girl.+ Tsuruko unconcernedly informed the young girl at the other end of the line, who had to struggle in order to remain conscious after that piece of incredibly shocking information. +That was why I wanted to talk with Narusegawa, to explain the situation so she wouldn't think that her girlfriend was cheating on her with manager-san or something if he starts pulling Motoko over his lap to give her a solid spanking when they get back home.+ she continued and this time Shinobu did faint.

+Maehara-san? Maehara-san? Oh well, she must have hung up.+ Tsuruko's voice floated out over the otherwise silent Hinata Sou living room, before she hung up.

The End! ( For now... )


	4. Four

Visiting Kyoto PG-13  
Niklas "Hawk" Jonsson

Summary: What if Keitaro actually noticed that the 'nice girl' he meets on the bullet train after failing the Todai exam was Naru and decided to stay away from her, jumping onto the first bus he can, not knowing where it will take him and what he will learn there?

Disclaimer: Love Hina, Hinata Sou and whatnot are not mine, though I certainly wish they were. The story is mine though, all mine.  
If the layout looks screwy or symbols seems to be missing, you're probably reading the quickedit-mangled version of this fic on ff dot net, if it grates on your nerves too much, read it on hawksgalaxy dot com or something.

Feedback/Flames: Yes, please. Both of them are equally fun to read, although I must admit that I greatly prefer the first variety. :)  
I can be found on ICQ as 21771860, MSN Messenger/E-mail as iamhawk at yahoo dot com, though not very frequently as real life lately interferes with my online existance more then I'd like. More stories are available at my nifty lil' site at hawksgalaxy dot com or by clicking on my handle up above.

"speech"  
emphasis/shouts/Kindred Domination/post-hypnotic triggers  
/thoughts/  
/telepathy/  
translation  
+soundeffect/radio/telephone conversation/TV+

Previously, on 'Visiting Kyoto'

"H-how is he?" Shinobu asked.

+Oh, what a daring question!+ Tsuruko exclaimed in the other end. +Though I haven't had sex with him, so I can't say for sure, he does seems like a durable young fellow with lots of stamina, so he should be all right in the sack.+

Shinobu swallowed nervously and stuttered nonsensical words for nearly a full minute, before she managed to get out a somewhat semi-coherent sentence.

"T-t-t-th-t-that wa-w-wasn't wh-what I m-meant!" Shinobu protested. "I meant if he was feeling better or if he's still depressed?" Shinobu managed to say after having taken a few calming breaths of air.

+Oh! ow Sorry. Heh, heh, heh. ow He does seem ow better, though it's hard to ow tell at the moment.+ Tsuruko replied.

"W-what's that in the background? It sounds like Motoko-sempai." Shinobu asked, wondering about the pained exclamations in the background.

+Oh, manager-san is giving Motoko-han a spanking at the moment. She's been a very naughty girl.+ Tsuruko unconcernedly informed the young girl at the other end of the line, who had to struggle in order to remain conscious after that piece of incredibly shocking information. +That was why I wanted to talk with Narusegawa, to explain the situation so she wouldn't think that her girlfriend was cheating on her with manager-san or something if he starts pulling Motoko over his lap to give her a solid spanking when they get back home.+ she continued and this time Shinobu did faint.

+Maehara-san? Maehara-san? Oh well, she must have hung up.+ Tsuruko's voice floated out over the otherwise silent Hinata Sou living room, before she hung up.

Roll credits

* * *

Chapter Four:

"Ow." Motoko grunted as she ever so slowly lowered herself into the warm water of the Aoyama outdoors bath, squatting down until she had water up to her throat. "Damn you, Urashima." she muttered under her breath. "Damn you, Aneue." she added a few moments later, after properly considering the situation.

Urashima had actually been badgered into it all and even Motoko had to admit that he hadn't been as pervy as she might have expected and certainly a whole lot more kind then she would have been in his position. He had kept his eyes averted at all times and the first five slaps had been so pathetic that Tsuruko had forced him to start all over again. Once she was satisfied that he'd gotten the hang of it, she'd left to make a phone call to only the Kami knew where.

Motoko didn't really care, she was only grateful that she hadn't been the one Tsuruko had decided to talk with, because their more recent conversations over the phone had done little else but embarrass the heck out of her. At least now Tsuruko wasn't doing it to her, but some other poor sap.

However, once Tsuruko was out of the immediate area, Urashima had started slapping the cushion of the chair standing next to the one he was sitting on and urged her on to make pained exclamations as he did so. She would not have done that, if she'd been in his position.

Her ass still stung though, as it had felt the effect of the first five pathetic slaps, as well as eleven decent ones after that, before Tsuruko had left them to their own devices.

"Damn you, Aneue." she repeated, though if she were to be really honest with herself, she had to admit that she could understand her big sisters point of view. She had gone against the Oath she had sworn to follow, she had been needlessly harsh against men in general and Urashima in particular and it was well within the rights of the schools Heir to punish any transgressions.

Even if it was the future Heir that made just mentioned transgressions.

But though she was perfectly capable of intellectually understanding the reasons behind what had happened, it didn't help any with her emotions regarding it all.

Which was why she occasionally emitted a spark or small bolt of angry sizzling energy that fizzed into the hot water as she contemplated various ways to castrate a certain Urashima Keitaro for laying his unworthy hands on her immaculate skin.

* * *

"In... And out... In... And out..." Tsuruko purred in a low sultry voice, which caused shivers to run down Keitaro's spine.

"In... And out..." he mumbled as he did his best to breathe as instructed, clear his mind and seek to achieve the meditative state that was the goal of this exercise Tsuruko had asked him to do.

He wasn't quite sure what the reason for that was, but she'd been a very kind and gracious host to him, so if she wanted him to meditate, then he'd meditate to the best of his ability.

Tsuruko nearly lost herself as he finally succeeded and emitted a burst of positive energy all around him, she swayed back and forth in her seat and almost felt drunk until she managed to re-centre herself and regain her focus. She took several deep breaths of air and built up as solid a barrier as she could, then remained cut off for almost half a minute, before she felt ready to move on.

"Keep it up, manager-san. In... And out..." she instructed him and gently raised her hands, putting them on either side of his head, resting her thumbs on his temples. She took one final deep breath of air, then extended two tendrils of energy from her own thumbs into his head, making contact with Urashima's highly impressive energy stores. "Keeeeeeeep it... Up..." she groaned and fought with all her might against the artificial sensations that direct contact with this nexus of positive, pleasant and warm energy brought out inside of her.

Most people had an equal amount of positive and negative in them, giving their energy a mostly neutral base. Depending on ones mood, it might be faintly more positive or faintly more negative, but still mostly neutral. Keitaro was one of those unique individuals that weren't neutral, instead his energy was almost overbearingly positive.

She suppressed a faint shudder as she recalled Keitaro's complete opposite, that weird wandering dim-wit who had the annoying habit of turning up on the grounds from time to time. What was his name/Oh, yes. Hibiki-san./ Tsuruko recalled, shaking her head in faint ire. He truly was an odd one, popping up in the most unexpected of places without a clue as to how he'd gotten there. She'd tried to take him to see the collected Elders several times, as she suspected him of being either cursed or possessed by some minor demonic entity, but he'd always gotten lost on her before they could reach the Elders. He wasn't neutral either, instead he was a nexus of negative energy, living in a near-constant state of depression, hate and anger because of it.

Now she almost wished for his presence, however. It would have been interesting to see two such nexuses in close proximity to each other. It might also have been possible to use the two polar opposites to even things out, turning them both into neutrals. The presence of a negative nexus, should also make it easier for her to explore a positive one.

She'd done the same to Hibiki, exploring his energies with her own. But fighting off negative influences were much easier then positive ones. She'd been trained for that, her school being created for fighting demons as it was. But nobody had ever taught her to fight off positive ones. The principle of it was the same, but it was much harder to muster up the willpower to do so, as these foreign influences made one feel so much better.

But after almost a full minutes worth of internal struggle, she let out a gasp as she finally succeeded in maintaining her emotional purity and allowed herself to fully sense Keitaro's energy field for the first time.

And what she saw blew her mind.

If one were to measure energy in manageable units, most people wound up somewhere around ten or eleven. The dying, diseased or merely spiritually weak somewhere around a three at the lowest. The spiritually strong, somewhere around eighteen. Those who had been trained and were naturally strong, like Motoko or Tsuruko herself, could rate upwards the range of twenty-five to thirty units worth of internal Ki and perhaps as much external Chi gathered from their surroundings.

Keitaro blew all her expectations out of the water. She had expected him to rate around twenty or so. In reality however, he dwarfed her and Motoko put together. Tsuruko, one of the most spiritually powerful practitioners of the Shinmei Ryu for generations, had an impressive twenty-eight units worth of Ki, almost forty units worth of Chi. Motoko had been at twenty-two in Ki and Chi when she left for the Hinata Sou and might possibly rise up to as much as thirty at her physical and spiritual peak according to the more experienced Elders.

Keitaro however soared above them all when it came to Chi, somewhere in the seventy unit range, possibly even more then that. When so much energy was gathered in one single place, it became hard to tell exactly how much it really was. He was weaker when it came to Ki, a respectable fifteen units worth. Nothing to sneeze at, but there was others with more.

But Tsuruko still swallowed nervously. No matter what the source was, Ki, Chi, Chakra, Primal Energy, Quintessence or Mana, seventy plus units was incredibly impressive. Her control over her mind slipped and suddenly she felt herself being buried underneath an avalanche of positive emotions. Her resistance all but crumbled and she yanked Keitaro towards her, conquering his lips with her own, forcing her tongue into his mouth.

"Mmmfl!" he grunted into his mouth as the unexpected action broke his concentration and the influx of energy suddenly went back to more normal levels. Tsuruko whimpered in frustration as they vanished and lingered on his lips for a few seconds longer, then she regretfully pulled away and released her grip on Keitaro's head.

"Hrm. I'm sorry, manager-san. I shouldn't have done that." she apologised and bowed down low.

"It's... Ah... Its okay, Aoyama-san." he eventually managed to blurt out, slowly licking his lips and trying to regain the strangely pleasant flavour unique to Tsuruko.

"No harm, no foul, eh?" Tsuruko commented lightly, though there was a faint blush on her cheeks for a few moments. /No harm at all and certainly not foul either... Quite the opposite, in fact.../ she mused and absently ran her tongue over her own lips, before she managed to control herself and restrain those sorts of impulses. "Have you ever considered training in the Martial Arts, manager-san?" she asked him.

"I did for a while when I was younger. I gave it up a couple of years ago, however." he replied after a moments worth of consideration and another couple of seconds to regain his mental clarity after having his meditative state broken by the unexpected kiss.

"Have you considered taking it up again? You have an incredible amount of potential, manager-san." Tsuruko inquired.

"Not really, no." he replied with a tired sigh. With his studies and duties as a manager, there just wasn't time enough for those kinds of interests. "Potential?" he asked with a curious expression.

"You've heard of Ki and Chi, I assume?" Tsuruko inquired.

"Yes." Keitaro replied, shuddering as he recalled all the times he'd been on the receiving end of Motoko's more powerful attacks. "Motoko uses Ki in her attacks, that much I know. Not much else, though."

"They're both sources of energy, very similar energy at that. Ki is the energy that your own body produces naturally. Chi, is the same sort of energy, but comes from external sources in your surroundings. Your Ki is my Chi, while my Ki is Chi to you. To Motoko, they're both Chi. Internal and external, what it is all depends on your point of view. All living things create their own Ki, which is Chi to us, some retain it long after they've died. Grass, trees, animals, everything that lives. Some other things have it too, the earth itself, the air surrounding us and some noble metals like gold and silver have faint amounts of innate energy." Tsuruko explained.

"Ki and Chi are thus basically the same, both of them are a source of energy made up from two parts. What one calls these two parts varies. Some call it Light and Dark, others refer to them as Yin and Yang, others use Physical and Spiritual and there are still other names for these two differing energies. The Shinmei Ryu teaches the lore of Yin and Yang. Your heart is a source of Yang energy, your brain supplies Yin energy and they're combined throughout your entire body into Ki." she continued, while Keitaro listened intently and tried to make sense out of what she was saying.

"Chi is created by other living organisms and is thus all around us at all times, to a greater or lesser amount. As our bodies grow older, they start to adapt to these energies and becomes a conduit of them. The more of these energies that pass through us, the more we retain. So while our own bodies don't produce Chi, there's nearly always some present in them in addition to our native Ki." Tsuruko explained and took a deep breath.

"There are many sources of energy and power in the world, Ki and Chi are merely two of them. Mana, Chakra, Quintessence and several others also exist, each with their own characteristic traits, advantages and disadvantages. Though some claim that it's all the same, merely different philosophies in how to access and use this energy. But what all of them have in common, is that they can be measured. A normal untrained human usually has somewhere between three and eighteen units worth of Ki, somewhere around the same amount of Chi. What one calls these units also differs, depending on ones training and philosophy. We in the Shinmei Ryu do not use a name for it, we merely refer to it as 'units'. Others may call those units Primal Energy Units, Thaum, Essence and several other names." Tsuruko said and fiddled with her hands for a few moments.

"I'm a very gifted person, energy-wise. I currently have a maximum potential of twenty-eight units worth of Ki, thirty-nine units worth of Chi. When Motoko left for the Hinata Sou and I last checked her levels, she had twenty-two units worth of both Ki and Chi." Tsuruko revealed and then smiled somewhat nervously. "You, manager-san, have a respectable fifteen units worth of Ki. What is amazing however, is your Chi potential. Before you, I was the most gifted Chi adept currently known to be alive with my nearly forty units worth. You have almost double that, at the very least. It's so much that I have difficulty telling exactly how much you do have, but it's at least seventy units worth of Chi that you're currently carrying inside of you."

"That on its own is impressive enough and certainly more then worth exploring by immersing yourself in the arts. However..." Tsuruko started and swallowed again, closing her eyes for a moment before she reopened them and looked Keitaro in his eyes. "However... The most impressive thing, is that you seem to be a living nexus of Chi energies. In nature, Chi flows in channels from place to place all over the planet. Like so many other things, these channels have differing names pending on region and philosophy. Ley lines, dragon lines, magic web, moon path or whatever. We refer to them as Dragon Lines. Occasionally, two or more of these lines will cross at one single point, creating an unusually high concentration of Chi in one single location. We refer to places where that have happened as a Dragons nest. You're like a living version of it, pulling and twisting energy away from nearby Dragon Lines, wrapping that energy around you in a glorious halo of energy. The amount of Chi energy inside your body is hard to measure, but it can be done, if I have assistance from some of the Elders. The amount of Chi energy constantly swirling around you however... That is such an immense amount that I wonder if it could be adequately measured even if I had the assistance of every single member of the Shinmei Ryu, both past and present."

"You, dear manager-san, could just possibly become the most powerful being on the planet, if you chose to develop your latent Chi capabilities." Tsuruko explained with a faint smile. /Or destroy a significant portion of the country, if you somehow mess up.../ she absently thought.

"Me?!" Keitaro croaked in a strained tone of voice and disbelieving expression on his face.

"You." Tsuruko agreed. "Energy can also have differing... I guess we can call it 'flavour' or 'speciality', for now. A unit of Ki energy usually consist out of equal, or very nearly equal, amounts of Yin and Yang, with little or no emotional flavour unless the source is in a very extreme emotional state. Somebody depressed, may generate much more Yin then Yang, thus leaving the Ki produced with a Yin imbalance. A Yin-heavy energy unit would be especially suitable for destructive or entropic purposes, such as an attack or weakening a structure. It could still be used for healing or creating something, but it would be harder to do so then with a balanced energy unit." she continued and looked kindly at Keitaro. "You have a slight Yang imbalance or speciality, giving you an unusually vibrant Ki. What is even more unusual, is that your Ki also has an extremely potent emotional flavour."

"It's... Warmth... Determination... Compassion... Love... Kindness... Companionship... Devotion... Awe... Wonder..." Tsuruko absently mused, before she shook her head and regained the focus that had been lost as she recalled the wonderful sensation of Keitaro's energy. "It's heavily infused with all sorts of positive emotions, which you are subconsciously broadcasting to those around you. Direct contact with it, like I had earlier... Well, let's just say that it's extremely potent and leave it at that, shall we?" she suggested and couldn't prevent a faint blush from conquering her cheeks for a few moments.

Keitaro blinked and then recalled the kiss, blushing himself as he averted his gaze from Tsuruko for a few moments, finding himself unable to meet her gaze.

"If nothing else, then you should at least consider training for the sake of your future spouse." Tsuruko commented with a faint smile.

"Huh? What?" Keitaro asked with a completely bewildered expression.

"Here. I'll give you a brief demonstration." Tsuruko offered and held up her right hand. "My own Ki is perfectly balanced and with no emotional flavouring after my years of devoted practise, even if I haven't been very devout with my training in recent years. But with training, it's possible to 'taint' or 'flavour' your energy before using it. It takes a bit of time and effort, which is why it's so rarely done, but it can be immensely useful. As you don't have the training for it, you probably can't see it, but right now I'm amassing a units worth of Ki in the palm of my right hand. I'm also adding some emotional flavour to it, making it as much like the natural state of your own Ki as I'm capable of." she explained and nodded towards her hand. "Now, imagine yourself being able to emit your energy at will and touching your future wife like this." Tsuruko suggested and then reached out, putting her hand down on top of Keitaros.

Keitaro gasped and his eyes widened as he suddenly felt the sensations Tsuruko had spoken about before slowly spread out from where her hand touched his.

It was... Glorious.

His mouth dried up and his throat felt parched, beads of sweat suddenly appeared on his forehead and he suddenly wished that he had some way to hold himself down, so he wouldn't leap at Tsuruko and try to smooch the crap out of her.

"Perhaps that's enough..." Tsuruko reasoned and pulled her hand away, leaving Keitaro feeling incredibly bereft, as if somebody had suddenly torn out a significant portion of his heart and refused to return it. "Now do you see? Imagine if that was what your wife felt whenever touching you or you touching her. Imagine that sensation in a more intimate area then your hand." Tsuruko suggested and Keitaro damn well nearly climaxed right in his pants as he did just that. "You can always practise with Motoko-han." she further suggested with a faint smirk, which caused Keitaro to feel faint, completely terrified and also somewhat intrigued.

He'd never ask Motoko to do so, of course. But the imagery he got in his head as he contemplated what such a training session would actually be like, was extremely appealing. But as he knew that such wouldn't take place and what would instead happen if he suggested such to her, would be a scene of such grotesquely horrifying violence that mere words couldn't convey it, he resolved to bury that imagery as deep into his subconscious mind as he possibly could, never to think of it again.

"Speaking of Motoko-han, you will keep your promise to assist me with her discipline, won't you?" Tsuruko suddenly asked and Keitaro groaned, hoping that Tsuruko would have forgotten all about that.

"It won't work, Aoyama-san. If I ever tried that without you present, she'd have my head for it. ... And even if she wouldn't, Narusegawa would punch me all the way to the gates of hell for it. ... Then drag me right back and do it all over again." Keitaro protested, causing Tsuruko to vince in sympathy.

"Is it really all that bad, manger-san?" she asked with a caring and sad expression.

"Well, perhaps not quite as bad. ... But it certainly wouldn't be pleasant if I started trying to discipline your sister." he replied with a horrified shudder.

Tsuruko pondered that statement for nearly half a minute, then she suddenly smiled and Keitaro felt oddly nervous as he saw the passionate glimmer in her eyes.

"You're in luck, manager-san. I have quite a few vacation days saved away and used up some of them so I could have this week off to watch our ancestral home while the others are on an annual training journey. I had intended to go back to work after this week, but I guess I'm due for a little vacation. There are free rooms available at the Hinata Sou, I hope?" she said excitedly.

"Uh... Yeah." Keitaro replied hesitantly.

"Excellent. I will be renting one of them for a while. It's been far too long since I spent some time around my little sister anyway. This will also allow me to assist you, should you wish to take up your training in the arts again." she announced with a cheerful smile. "My presence will also serve to help get the others used to Motoko and matters of her discipline."

"Oh... Joy..." Keitaro muttered under his breath, wondering if it was too late to sign up for a life insurance.

A really big one.

If he croaked, he wanted his parents and Kanako to be well taken care of.

The End! ( For now... )


End file.
